Last Breath
by mysterywriter321
Summary: Six months after the events at the Starkiller base, Rey is still unsure of what she wants to do with her life. She returns to Jakku in search of normalcy but finds much more than she bargained for when Kylo Ren shows up. Reylo fanfic. Rated M for cursing and graphic content.
1. Teaser

Last Breath: Teaser!

A/N: Before you start reading this, look at the rating. Look at it again. Got it? Good, now we can begin.

This is a Reylo book and obviously will contain some steaminess so be warned. It takes place post-TFA and I must say I'm not sure how to go about writing a Star Wars book but I am doing my research. Pointers will be helpful if you guys notice anything wrong.

Update schedule is probably going to be random so don't worry if I go off the grid for a little, I'll be back. Though you can expect updates at least once a week. I am super excited for this so you can expect I will give it max dedication.

Now, let the games begin! (I know that's really not Star Wars but I love saying that. And there are going to be games.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and any of the characters portrayed in this work except those that I myself create.

* * *

I pulled on the restraints around my wrists trying to get free but I couldn't. I had been tied up like this for hours now with my arms above my head and after our previous conversation, I wasn't sure what Kylo Ren would do to me.

Whatever it was, I wasn't sticking around to find out, I would get out somehow. I needed to get away from here, from him. I had nowhere else to go and Skywalker was away on some business. How stupid of me to think we'd been making progress.

How stupid it was to think for even a second...

"Rey," he said emerging from a part of the ship I couldn't see.

He had his mask on-that wasn't good- and the way he said my name... I didn't like it.

I didn't like what I knew he was about to do to me


	2. Into the Darkness

Chapter 1: Into the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and any of the characters portrayed in this work except those that I myself create.

Kylo: Of course you don't, get lost.  
Mysterywriter321: *evil eye*

* * *

The air was thick with sand and the humidity was nearly unbearable. All around me for miles was brown, brown and more brown. A beetle settled on my shoulder. Sighing, I brushed it off and continued walking my feet digging into the sand as I did.

I felt glad to be back in Jakku. Although life was hard here, it was the life I was used to. Scavenging was my way of life, it had been for many years and even though I was no longer waiting for my family, I preferred to continue with this life. Luke had offered to teach me to master the force and I had told him to give me time.

I needed to think about it. Because once I accepted the offer, people would suddenly expect me to do things like saving the galaxy from dangerous men like Kylo Ren and I didn't want that life. Not after I had seen what it caused.

As my thoughts steered towards Ren, I thought of how powerful he was and how I had turned down his offer to be my teacher. I wanted so bad to have mastery over the force but I had just discovered it and other than when I was in danger, it wasn't so easy to use. But there was no way I could have said yes to him. He was a man drawn to power, I could see it in his eyes and that had been all he wanted me for.

Power.

He would use me and then dispose of me.

I swatted away a bug and bent under a particularly low piece of metal. I had recently discovered the remains of a ship in the heart of the desert. Nothing fancy, in fact the thing was ancient and had probably been buried in sand for years. It was a good site to scour for parts. I tried not to think how empty the old ship was. The last thing I needed was to get paranoid when I was all alone in the desert with no blaster, light saber or any other form of weapon except a knife.

It wasn't that stormtroopers would spring out of nowhere guns a blazing but then there were the nomad desert communities who could just as easy take me down.

It hit me then that I should be worried.

I'd been here long enough and it was starting to make me apprehensive, I had a few parts in my bag to get me a good meal until tomorrow but something was telling me to stick around a little longer. I clambered to the ground grabbing a useful-looking piece of metal on my way down. I had never seen anything like it before.

Ancient technology, I reasoned and stuffed it in my knapsack. I heard the sound of metal clanging somewhere.

I frowned.

There couldn't possibly be anyone else here, this place was old and I had found it first. I didn't want to have to kiss my winnings good bye, I'd planned to feed off this place for a few weeks.

"I'm sure I heard something," I heard someone say.

I realised then that maybe I wasn't supposed to be here. So I hid behind a large set of rusty bars, it wasn't the best place to hide but it was the only place to hide. I listened to the sound of footsteps and the two men continuously talking to each other.

They were closing in, once they found me... Hang on a second, this wasn't their ship and it was in the middle of the desert where there were few rules. I had just as much right to be here as they did.

Whoever they were.

This was my find and I wouldn't let them take it away from me.

"Over here, look at this!" someone, probably a trooper, yelled.

I thought for a moment that they had found me.

"What?" the other man called.

I could see the white uniform from where I was hiding and the person was too close for me not to panic. I put a hand over my mouth and concentrated on taking silent breaths. The sight of the blasters in their hands confirmed my suspicions.

Stormtroopers.

But what would they doing here on Jakku and on an abandoned ship at that? Last I'd heard, the Statkiller base had been destroyed.

"Someone's been taking parts from this ship."

"So what? It's ancient and it's not the important thing."

"Check this out."

"What now?"

"Water droplets," the one standing close to me said. "They haven't evaporated yet."

"Which means?"

"Which means that someone's been here and is possibly still here," he said.

"Split up, find whoever it is," I heard the other one say.

"We're already split up," he replied.

My hand reached for the bottom of my knapsack and sure enough it was wet. Whatever little water I had left had been leaking. That meant it wouldn't take long for him to find me. I watched the man move to the side and remained completely silent as I tried to get out of the position I was currently in.

But I ended up tripping on a giant-sized radiator that someone had probably found too heavy to carry and left lying around. I cursed and looked up at the stormtrooper who had his blaster aimed at me.

"Found... her?" he said questioningly.

"You will leave me alone and return to your station with nothing to report," I said and watched confusion cloud his face.

"You will leave me-" I was interrupted by the sound of the other man's voice.

"Sorry, what did you say?" the other trooper said coming from behind what would be the crew's area.

He clearly expected to find his partner arresting me or something.

When his eyes flicked to me then his confused partner, he took off screaming at the top of his lungs. I left the first trooper alone and took off after the second determined to catch him before he said a word but he was too fast. The screaming was a good idea, he couldn't hear a word I was saying.

I stopped and leaned against a crossbar of some sort to catch my breath. Water. I hadn't been able to find much water in the desert (obviously) and I desperately needed some, I'd gone two days without it now and I'd been saving the little I had. I wouldn't survive longer. It was pointless to chase the trooper, he was faster than me and had probably already told them I was here.

The best thing I could do for myself was get away.

Taking a deep breath, I turned and run in the direction of the exit. I wasn't supposed to have seen this ship and the fact that there were stormtroopers here could only mean one thing. But I refused to believe it. I didn't want to. Although I knew Kylo Ren hadn't died when I'd left him in the forest, some part of me had been hoping he had.

Now, with the stormtroopers here, it was highly likely he was here too.

The First Order had another base, right here in Jakku.

An underground base.

I shook my head at the realisation. Of course they would have an underground base in Jakku, the First Order was everywhere.

As soon as I saw the exit, I sprinted for it but something came in my way blocking out the much needed light. I skid to a halt and squinted in the remaining light trying to see who it was.

"No." The word slipped from my mouth before I could prevent it revealing my fear and I was sure he smirked behind that mask.

"Don't come any closer," I said holding out my hand and trying not to hyperventilate but when you saw Kylo Ren stand before you, it was hard not be afraid.

He took a step forward, then another until he was close to me.

Come on force. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to use the power I knew I had in me but nothing happened. I could tell nothing happened from way his boots ground the sand on the floor. It was happening again only this time I was completely powerless.

I started to reach for my knife but before I could pull it out, my entire body froze. This time it wasn't out of fear but because of him, he was using his power on me. Agonisingly slow, he made his way toward me and I wondered what he was going to do to me. Kill me, probably.

He had no reason to keep me alive this time.

With a wave of his hand however, darkness enveloped me.

* * *

Ren paced his room wondering why the hell she was back. It couldn't be a coincidence that he had found her in the remains of LostWar ship. Did she want his teaching? He dismissed the idea as fast as it came to mind, she wouldn't be here for that.

She was good and he was bad. Plain and simple. There was nothing she would want from him after her fervent yet silent rejection the last time they had met.

And anyway she was a scavenger, she was here for the parts they'd found in her bag. That was all.

He checked the time and swore, she would be awake now and he had some questions he had to ask her. Picking up his helmet from the bed, he put it on and exited the room.

Rey was back and depending on the Supreme Leader's orders he would torture her or let her go. And knowing Snoak he would not be pleased that their hideout had been discovered. Either way she wasn't supposed to be here and that was why he'd captured her. There was also the underlying fact that he wanted revenge on the Republic but that would come in good time. For now, Rey.

* * *

When I woke up, I had to scrunch my eyes for them to adjust to the light. The next thing I realised was that I was incapacitated. Not in the sense that I was hurt or anything, just that I was tied down to what seemed to be a bench (the kind in the lab) that had been raised at an angle.

I looked around and fought to get out of the metallic restraints around my arm but to no avail.

Ugh.

I couldn't believe that I had ended up here, again. What had I been thinking when I had tried to fight him? That he wouldn't overpower me? That I would get away? Obviously, he had been training and getting stronger while I ignored the force an pretended it didn't exist.

The doors opened and Kylo Ren strode into the room his dark attire billowing behind him. As usual he had on his helmet and his light sabre was at his side; I caught sight of it as he moved.

He seemed recovered from the shot by the way he moved, it was with the ease he always had; the grace of a well-trained warrior. I thought of asking him to take off the helmet but quickly decided against it. He wouldn't. Why would he?

"Let go of me," I said but my voice was hoarse due to lack of water.

I coughed and repeated the words but he appeared to have heard the first time.

"No."

That single word made me shiver but I kept my face straight not showing any traces of the fear I was feeling inside. I had beat this man once and was determined to show him that I could do it again.

I hated the sound of his voice and how it was so menacing. I hated how afraid it made me feel.

I hated him.

"Why did you capture me?"

He stood six feet away from me unmoving but keenly observing, I knew, from behind his mask like a coward.

"Why were you lurking around my base?" he countered and I cursed.

It was a base, the First Order hadn't even been crippled by the attack the New Republic had made on StarKiller base. If they had one here then they probably had many others too.

"We've done this before Ren, take off the mask," I said in a desperate attempt to see his face.

If I could see his reactions then maybe I'd know whether or not I had a chance of getting out of here. And whether it would be alive or otherwise.

He didn't respond or make a move to take off the mask but I wasn't taking this sitting down.

"I know why you wear that mask, it's because you're afraid and you don't want anyone to see that. You're a coward," I spat.

"Watch your mouth," he said sharply. "You are a prisoner and where you are, I can do what I want to you."

Despite that warning, I went on.

"Take off the mask Ren," was all I said.

He was silent for a moment before he raised his hands and took off the mask. Dark locks tumbled down his pale face and dark brown eyes stared back at me with malice. He still had the scar I had given him months ago but he wore it proud, like it made him stronger. He strode forward until he was a foot away from me; so close that I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Well?" he asked.

I looked away.

"Hoping to find I'd changed?" he asked.

"Of course not," I said.

People like him didn't just change. And he was the last person to expect to have changed even after the six months that had passed.

His eyes surveyed my face before taking a step back and circling the table I lay on. He stopped behind me and the silence of the room made me squirm.

"Why'd you capture me?" I asked again.

"You were in my territory," he said.

"That's not reason enough for you to keep me here."

"Says who?"

I scowled.

"It's the middle of the desert, no rules."

"Good because then I can capture you and you don't have any rights."

He was right and I was right so we were both wrong.

"Ok, you found me here. I promise you won't again, can you let me go now?"

He laughed mirthlessly and came into my line of sight.

"It won't be that easy," he said.

I was tempted to ask what it would take but didn't because I knew once I agreed to anything he said, I would be stuck in something I wouldn't be able to get out of. His eyes met mine and I braced myself for what I knew was coming next.

I felt him reach into my mind and the slight feathery touch made me uncomfortable. He went deep at first prodding for thoughts, memories and fears. It hurt so bad it made me yell. It felt as though something was scraping against my raw skin.

"Get... out," I said panting.

I threw up my walls but he tore them down easily.

"Ren," I breathed out in pain.

I could feel him drink in my thoughts and memories.

"Stop," I begged.

It was weak and pathetic but I was in so much pain, I just wanted it to end. He continued drinking in my thoughts and smirked at the image of me stabbing him with my knife.

"I heard them search you already," he said pulling out of my mind.

I didn't bother to wonder who them was. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I struggled to control my breathing.

"Get comfortable," he said as he turned to leave and I didn't have to ask why.

* * *

It was days before Ren returned to the room where they held me, I knew because I was hungrier than I had last been and my throat ached for water. Each time I swallowed it burned and my stomach was aching from hunger.

On my left wrist was a piece of cotton stuck in place with tape. They'd been sedating me, of course.

Were they even going to give me food? Water?

I lay there with my eyes half closed whimpering silently, hoping someone would come into the room. But I knew it was pointless because after the incident the last time with the stormtrooper in Starkiller base, only Ren would be coming in here. He was the only who could outmatch me.

"Help," I called softly. "Water..."

But there was no one to hear and I waited helplessly for death wondering how I got into this mess in the first place.

* * *

Kylo Ren walked the halls with his light sabre in hand, he didn't know why he did it but he felt the need to be ready for anything. Even if it wouldn't be that much farther on his waist. He had just come from speaking with Supreme Leader Snoak who had said he could do whatever he pleased with his prisoner as long as she wasn't set free. And Ren couldn't be more glad to hear that.

The doors to the room where she was held slid open and he walked in only to see Rey's pale face leaning on the edge of the table, her pink lips parted.

He shook her lightly but when she didn't wake, he did the next obvious thing and checked her pulse.

She was still alive.

Ren didn't like how he felt at that realisation and forced that feeling deep down.

"Water!" he shouted to the stormtrooper who stood at the door hoping it wasn't too late.


	3. Leverage

Chapter 2: Leverage

A/N: I would appreciate reviews from you guys just to know how I'm doing on this story. I apologize and take full responsibility for any mistakes, bear with me please. Also, the Kylo Ren POVs are short... for a reason.

Evil smile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and any of the characters portrayed in this work except those that I myself create.

* * *

"Water," I heard a voice that wasn't my own say. "Drink."

I parted my lips and let the cool liquid flow down my throat relishing the feel of it but it didn't last long enough.

Opening my eyes, I was both disappointed and happy to see Kylo Ren standing in front of me with a glass of water in his hand. Happy because he was giving me water but disappointed because it wasn't some random trooper I could overpower in under a minute.

I chocked on the water when my eyes met Kylo's and he took a step back.

"You're awake," he said.

I had never heard words that sounded so devoid of emotion. It was like despite the relief that was supposed to be held in the words, he could still make them sound so... cold.

Not that I cared, after all, we both hated each other so why pretend otherwise?

He brought the cup close to my mouth again telling me to drink and I involuntarily opened my mouth. It was just a little before he pulled his hand away again.

"Stop doing that," I snapped my voice a little better now. It wasn't fun that he was toying with me.

I couldn't see his reaction from the mask and I wondered why he still wore it. I got that it was to intimidate people and that in a sense it made him feel powerful but we were past that.

At least I thought we were.

I'd rather see his face than not see it.

"Do you plan on letting me out?" No answer. "You can't keep me here forever."

"No, I can't."

"And?"

Please say you'll be letting me go. Please let him let me go.

"You'll stay in this base until I let you leave," he said.

My heart sunk at that but there hadn't really much hope for him letting me go. At least I wouldn't lie on the table all day like a lab rat.

My eyes moved to the cup in his hands and as though he noticed, he brought it to my lips and tipped it until all the liquid was gone. I let a sigh and leaned my head back.

"Kylo," I said. I didn't expect an answer and I didn't get one but he paused at the door so I knew I had his attention. "Why are you keeping me here?"

He turned and walked back to me.  
"Because I need you to be able to get to the Republic."

What?

"No. It won't work, they don't... they won't come for me," I said.

"You've got potential to be a Jedi," he said. "Granted it's too late to start the training, but you're valuable to them."

He was using me to get to them and if they did come, if they fell into the trap, then that would destroy them just like Kylo wanted and with no Republic to fight against the First Order, chaos would rule.

"I'm not," I said.

"Rey, don't try to convince me otherwise. My mind is made up," he said.

With that, he reached for the restraints that held my arms in place. His hands weren't gloved and a tingle went through me when his fingers brushed my skin. However, if he felt it he didn't show it because he went in fiddling with the restraints. I ignored it as well and tried to look anywhere else but at him but that was easier said than done.

His silky dark hair glistened in the light and I tried not to feel jealous. Why did the bad guy have good hair? Wavy locks framed his angular face so well, you'd think only he could pull off that haircut.

'Stop. What in the world are you thinking? He's the bad guy, you cannot think this way about him,' I chastised myself.

As soon as he undid the last restraint, I felt myself fall forward and it was too late to grab anything. My weak muscles were useless and I landed on top of Kylo who let out a groan. The wound must not have healed entirely then.

He pushed me off him and stood.

"Get up," he said.

I put out my hand to steady my body as I struggled to get up but it was pointless. My muscles were too weak to be of any good to me at this point.

Kylo gave an exasperated sigh (probably accompanied by a similar eye roll) and bent down arms outstretched. It wasn't until he had me in his arms bridal-style that I thought to protest.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Carrying you. Honestly, is there anyone in the galaxy slower than you?"

"Let go of me," I said even though I knew I couldn't walk on my own.

"No. You're only going to waste my time," he said. "This is faster."

"Dammit," I whispered and focused on the black material of his robes rather than on him.

The last time he had carried me this way I had been unconscious, he'd knocked me out, but now I was very much awake and very much aware of... him.

"What?" he asked.

I realised I was staring and quickly came up with something to say. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my room," he said.

"Your room?" I questioned.

"Gods, you are slow."

I hit his shoulder and scowled. "Why are you taking me to your room, short on living space?"

"Yes, we are actually. All those big guns and things have to sleep somewhere."

Weapons first of course.

We were in the desert, obviously there wasn't much living space especially seeing as this was an underground base.

"The other reason is that I don't trust you," he said.

"No problem there," I said.

A few troopers looked at us oddly but didn't stare long. If Kylo wanted to stroll through the halls of the base with a girl in his arms then gods help anyone who tried to stop him.

I bit back a remark about his slow speed and soon I heard the soft sound of the doors sliding open and Kylo stepped into the room and deposited me carelessly on the bed. I rolled my eyes at his back as he left the room. The door slid shut and I surveyed the room.

It was large, larger than the regular rooms with the king-sized bed taking up most of the space to the far right. There was a closet, walk in I assumed opposite the bed. The door next to the bed led to a bathroom and to the left was a writing desk. Somehow in my mind I couldn't imagine Kylo Ren sitting down to write anything.

Though I shouldn't, I relaxed into the mattress and shifted so that the duvet was no longer under me but covering me. His room was nice by any standards and smelled like him but I turned my thoughts from that when I saw the third reason he'd brought me here.

The room was impossible to break out of and I doubted it had been built that way for me.

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark outside, I assumed it was because the clock said seven. I sat up in bed and inhaled the faint smell of cigarettes and cologne. Did Kylo smoke? That would be unexpected to say the least.

I blinked and looked around me taking in the books that were stacked neatly on the shelf and the stark white sheets which I was lying on. Everything was neat an organised.

My limbs still felt sore and they ached but that was because I hadn't gotten anything to eat yet. God, I was so hungry, what I wouldn't do for some food right now.

The door slid open and Kylo walked in with something in his hands, he gave me a tray that held a plate which had vegetables, beef stew and mash on it, along with a glass of water. It wasn't what I was used to but I began eating the food without question.

I looked up a moment later and saw Kylo take off his helmet and toss it on the bed. He sat down on the desk chair and pinched the bridge of his nose; he was tired. I stopped myself from asking why.

I was merely a pawn to him and he didn't care about me. Just because he'd brought me food didn't mean he'd changed. So as soon as I finished, I put the plate on the floor and lay back hoping to fall asleep soon.

* * *

Kylo had had a long day. Too long. He had been strategising with General Hux and the man was only barely tolerable. The Supreme Leader's orders were clear but he and the general couldn't agree on which methods to use and Kylo wanted to slap the hell out of him for being so stupid.

He had little time here before Snoak demanded (for a second time) he return to complete his training. Ideally, he should be gone but he was being labelled as 'slowly recuperating' for now.

However, General Hux had been the least of his worries, he'd needed to send a message to the Republic about Rey and for that he'd need the stormtroopers as backup. For that he'd need Phasma's approval and that wouldn't come easy, the woman was a rock.

* * *

General Phasma stood in the control room overseeing the working of the troopers with a critical eye.

Kylo strode into the room not really in the mood for things not to go his way and stood beside the general in silence for a moment.

"You're only ever here when you're commanding a mission," she said. "Or when you want something."

Kylo was silent.

"Which is it this time?" she asked.

Kylo watched the troopers (a select few of them) as they moved around the room mingling with the other experts punching buttons and relaying commands.

"I have a plan to bring the Republic to its knees," he said.

"And?"

"I need the stormtroopers," he said simply.

"May I inquire the details of this plan, particularly those concerning my stormtroopers?"

"No."

General Phasma took it all in and Kylo knew that behind her mask she was trying to figure out exactly what he had in mind but they both couldn't see each others faces. That had its advantages.

"I'll think about it," she said.

"Think about my insightful ideas on your training technique while you're at that," he said before leaving the room.

He knew Phasma would not refuse him, not after the things he had done for her in the past.

* * *

Involuntarily, his gaze moved to the sleeping Rey, her face had lost its fierceness and was now replaced by an angel-like expression. It was peaceful and serene and he got the sense that this wasn't a side of her many people saw.

Her chest rose and fell steadily and the light of the room accentuated her skin. Sighing, he looked away. He had more important things to do than staring at his prisoner while she slept.

He would also need somewhere to sleep and with what he knew Rey could do, leaving the room to her was out of the option. Besides, he knew it would make her uncomfortable if they slept in the same room and he almost loved the way she sneered at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

It was so evil, for someone like her, and it made him think how powerful she could grow to be if she just allowed him to teach her even a little. Thy would be unstoppable and could bring the entire galaxy to a stand still. But Kylo could only marvel at such power because he was not yet as strong as Darth Vader.

Ever since he'd killed his father, the pull to the light side had been less but he could still feel it. He vowed to do whatever he had to do to rid himself of it. At the height of his 'career' he couldn't afford the light side. He needed the dark side, he craved its power.

'You're afraid you'll never be as good as him,' Rey had said and all he'd heard was that he'd never be as good as his grandfather.

That he would never wield the same power Vader did and that alone was enough to make him want to crush her. To trap her light and extinguish it until there was nothing left but darkness. He would lure her to the dark side and dominate her every choice. And if that failed, she would still be his leverage.


	4. Unclear

Chapter 3: Unclear

A/N: Just wanted to remind you guys that in this book the two- Kylo and Rey- aren't related, if they are then it's too distant (i.e distant relations) to matter. Also, feel free to review and tell me what you think. I'm loving writing this book so far and I have very big plans for it (#Reylo!) I apologize for any mistakes.

Anything you don't understand? Just ask.  
(Ironic that this chapter is called unclear, right?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and any of the characters portrayed in this work except those that I myself create.

Kylo: If you say that one more time...  
Rey: Shut up, Kylo. Find someone else to bother.

* * *

I woke to the sound of marching and immediately sat up in bed; stormtroopers. It didn't hurt as much as before but that was only because I had gotten a full nights rest and it hadn't been on a freaking table.

Rubbing my eyes, I let out a yawn and rested my back against the headboard. I had ever been a morning person, waking up had always been the hardest part of my day. I raked my fingers through my hair attempting to smooth it down and yawned again.

My stomach grumbled.

I did a quick survey of the room and came to the conclusion that Kylo was gone. The clock said it was nine thirty. I wondered where he'd slept as I got to my feet and walked to the bathroom. On the bed? He wouldn't dare. Perhaps in the floor, it was certainly less than he deserved for what he'd done.

I turned on the tap an rinsed my face before putting some toothpaste in my mouth and filling it with water. I gurgled the mixture and spat it out then rinsed my mouth.

He was probably out doing God knows what he did during the day.

After taking a quick shower and wearing the same clothes I had been wearing for days now, I flipped back onto the bed and wondered what he'd expected me to do all day. I tried the door, locked and the window wasn't the kind that opened. Either that or it was locked too. How dare he lock me in this room with nothing to do all day?

Typically, I wasn't a person who could spend all day in the same place. I liked to move around. It made me comfortable knowing I had space to move, that when things got complicated I could run. This was Kylo's revenge, keeping me here.

That bastard.

I moved to the window that over looked another hallway and wondered where it led. Sure it was nothing but grey for as far as I could see but watching the troopers march past gave me something to occupy my time with. Until they were all gone.

Somewhere General Phasma was supervising them, keeping an eye out purposefully for any slip up. I groaned and banged at the window.

"This is so boring."

Laying back in the bed, an idea struck me. Of course! Why hadn't I thought of it earlier? I moved to the desk and grabbed the chair.

Metallic.

Good.

It was going to make a lot of noise but it was the only plan I had to get put of here because I certainly wasn't going to sit and wait around for Kylo to return. Testing the weight of the chair in my still weak arms, I climbed onto the bed with my shoes on. This was going to make so much noise.

With as much force as I could, I brought down the chair on the glass of the window. Unfortunately, it wasn't as thin as I'd first thought and didn't shatter. I paused to listen for the sound of footsteps, panic swelling in me, but there was nothing. So I raised my arms and took another swing.

This time the glass cracked and I smiled to myself. Kylo thought he could keep me in here, I would show him. One more swing and the glass would give way. Gathering all my strength, I hit the window once more and it shattered. Shards of glass flew in every direction and I shut my eyes so they wouldn't blind me.

Then using the back if the chair, I forced the jagged edges from the window sill and onto the floor. Shouts coming from outside the room let me know that someone had heard; I needed to get out fast.

I peered out of the window and saw that the distance to the ground wasn't big. The only problem was that there was glass at the bottom so jumping was out of the option unless I wanted to leave trail of blood for them.

"What's the combination?" I heard a man yell outside the room.

"It's no good, we'll have to go round."

Bracing myself, I crawled out of the window and grabbed onto the grooves in the wall. It would hurt but I had no option but to climb. It wasn't that far anyway. A rush of cold air hit me and I nearly let go of the wall.

'You can do this Rey, you've been scaling walls since you were a little girl.' with those thoughts in my mind, I began to make my way away from the room.

I cursed when a shot missed me narrowly and looked up in time to see a stormtrooper aim. I pushed myself harder struggling to get to a part of the floor with no glass. But before he could shoot he was interrupted when a man who was obviously of higher rank, he pushed down his gun and glared at him.

The older man with white hair shot a glance my way before turning back to the stormtrooper.

"Put down your blaster EN-3267," he commanded. "He wants her alive."

I made a run for it not knowing where I was going but not caring in the least bit. I knew they're probably already altered Kylo and that he'd be after me. A few of the stormtroopers glanced my way but made no move to follow me, they were probably afraid I'd user he force against them.

I felt something shift in the force and knew Kylo wasn't far off. He was upset, I could feel it, an I didn't know why but it made me happy deep inside. I kept up my pace even though my legs were crying out and my lungs were burning for air until I got to an alcove.

Hiding behind it, I caught my breath.

The feeling was there again, Kylo was looking and pretty soon he would find me.

I didn't know where I was going so I stayed put for a while. I may run into someone I didn't want to. When the sound of footsteps dies down, I eased out of the alcove and faced right which was where I had come from. Should I go that way? Maybe I could follow the troopers to a way out.

"And here I thought we were getting along just fine," he said.

I spun to face his masked face.

"I'm not letting you take me back to that place," I said.

"Of course you're not," he said grabbing my arm.

I struggled to loosen his grip but only made it tighter. Eventually, I let him drag me all the way back to the base glaring daggers at his back while he did.

* * *

"Ren," General Hux said in acknowledgment as we passed him in the hall.

Kylo gave no answer and continued on his way.

"I hope you are aware of the uproar this one girl has caused on my base," he said.

"I am aware and I intend to punish her for it. However, stating that this base belongs to you is an assumption in order of correction," Kylo replied his voice nothing short of demeaning.

That had to sting but I supposed Hux had been working with Kylo long enough to be able to bear it. He shot him a glare before walking off. Then I remembered what he'd just said.

"What do you mean you intend to punish me?"

He didn't answer, that mute douche, and instead dragged me to his room. He punched in the code and the machine did a retinal scan before the door slid open and he threw me to the floor following after. The door shut behind him.

"You can't do this!" I yelled. "I won't let you!"

"You think screaming will help you? You're my prisoner," he said emphasis in the second last word.

"Don't come near me," I said getting up.

He didn't listen, he took off the helmet and tossed it aside before making his way to me backing me to the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to the use the force but he was stronger than me in that area and blocked my weak attempts.

When he was a foot away from me, I felt him slip into my mind. It wasn't painful like the last time. He filled my mind with images. Images of darkness and what I could become if I allowed him to teach me. I saw his greed and the power that the dark side had given him. It made me want to...

I couldn't.

If I succumbed, if I joined the dark side, I would be binding myself to a life of slavery. Even Kylo wasn't truly free.

"No," I whispered. "Please, Kylo."

I could feel his warm breath on my face, I could smell the cologne and traces of cigarettes. He was so close to me, if either one of us moved, he would be kissing me. When I looked at him, his brown eyes were focused intently on me and for once I couldn't hold his gaze.

"Do you feel it Rey?" he asked his skin brushing against mine as he leant in to whisper the words in my ear.

The way he said my name made me shudder and it wasn't out if fear.

A jolt spread through my body an I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. His proximity was making me light headed, I didn't understand why he was doing this. He put his hands on either side of me trapping me in place.

"Answer me," he said.

I drew a shaky breath. "Yes."

He smirked.

"Good, now you know what it feels like," he said bringing his face dangerously close to mine, our lips nearly brushing.

And at that moment I wasn't sure whether he meant the dark side or what he was doing.


	5. Out of Hand

Chapter 5: Out of Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and any of the characters portrayed in this work except those that I myself create.

Kylo Ren: If I have to hear those words one more time.  
Mysterywriter321: Kylo Ren so help me I will point a blaster to your face if you don't leave me alone.

A/N: It's finally happening. Strap yourselves in guys, it's going to be one hell of a ride! Also, I named the base myself, so if there's another one like that( though I didn't come across any in my research) it pure coincidence.

Edited. I really should be doing homework now but it's been too long since my last update so, to all my followers and those who liked this book and my reviewer, my thanks to you, this is.

* * *

Desire, greed, the thirst for power all mingled with every day thoughts and choices. There was also pain, loneliness and hurt. Somewhere in there I saw Kylo, his smug pleasure at having killed so many people. I saw myself too but pulled away before I could read those thoughts too.

"You're afraid to see," he said.

It was an observation.

"You're afraid to feel it too."

Another observation.

I played dumb for my own sake.

"Feel what?"

"Oh, so we're playing that game," he said invading my space.

I moved back but there really wasn't anywhere to go.

A part of me wanted this, the thrill of having him so close to me. The familiarity of his scent, I wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to have him touch me. But another part of me knew it was wrong. I shouldn't.

His finger and reached up to my face and brushed my temple and suddenly images swam into view. They looked familiar, his thoughts and mine combined. I saw myself in his arms, giving into the desire and I saw how that pleased him. How he ravaged my body and took it for his own.

I saw his desire to control, to dominate and how I willingly gave in.

I pulled away from him and tried to slow my breath.

Kylo Ren wanted me but I couldn't tell if he wanted me or my power. The lines were blurry, so many shades of grey.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"They're just thoughts Rey," he whispered. "But only I can make your dreams reality."

His voice was low and seductive and I couldn't deny how it made me feel.

"I can give you what you want."

As soon as those words left his lips, he was gone, back to his desk and I lay on the bed wondering how the hell things had gotten so out of hand.

* * *

It was days before I saw Kylo again, he would come back late and go early and I busied myself with reading and taking two showers a day, everyday. There was always food but that wasn't to say I felt like eating.

Occasionally I would overhear the troopers talking but it was nothing but gibberish to me. A few things I could make out were that this was LostStar base and that Jakku was so darn hot but that was just about it.

I found my thoughts wandering to Kylo often, how it felt when he touched me, the words he said. What would make him say those things he said to me?

I bit my lip and shut the book.

It wasn't right.

What I felt or him wasn't right, it had to stop, this burning desire inside of me had to stop. Somehow.

* * *

"Contact the Republic," Kylo Ren ordered.

"Contacting the Republic," one of the communications control experts said.

The words came up in the large screen and for a moment all that could be heard was the beeping of machines. It was always this way when Kylo was at headquarters. Ideally, this was more of Hux' area but he didn't exactly inspire relief either.

It was the mask, that much he knew. To not be able to see people's reactions was a scary thing. Because to not know what was coming was also as bad as knowing what was coming. And Kylo liked that, he liked the terror he saw in their eyes, the way they shook with fear.

He reveled in the dark side but the pull was not yet strong enough.

A face came up on the screen, it was one of the experts on the other side.

"I want to speak to General Leia Organa," Kylo said before the man had a chance to speak.

"I'm sorry but-"

"It's important."

He was late in making this call, it should have been done days ago but other things had been occupying his time entirely. Kylo refused to think of her as the man went offline for a second presumably to get the general. Seconds later the face of General Leia Organa appeared in the screen, she was as he remembered her except she had grown older. There were crinkles around her eyes and she looked tired.

Good.

It was easier to bargain with someone who couldn't tell left from right.

"Ben," she said addressing him by his old name.

"Kylo Ren," he corrected.

She didn't look happy to see him and why would she be? He had killed Han Solo, the man she loved, she had given up hope on him, he could see it. And it was about time she did. Kylo was working for the First Order, he wasn't going back to the light side. The dark side was his home.

His rightful place.

"You called," she said.

She had lost weight, he noticed.

"For diplomatic purposes, of course," he replied.

Before the events at the Starkiller base she would have taken it as a sign of hope if he called even it was to threaten to destroy D'Qu,r because he never called, but things were different now.

"You remember Rey," he said.

"What about her?"

"I have her. And I want you to come and get her."

She frowned and in the background Kylo could already here someone trying to tell her that this was a bad idea. Leia silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"Where is she?"

"Let's not make this too easy, a bit of fun won't hurt," he said.

She was silent as she took him in.

"And what if I don't come for her?"

"Then she'll end up where she belongs, the dark side."

"Ben, you wouldn't," she cried.

Ben wouldn't, the young and naive Jedi apprentice wouldn',t but he was Kylo now and Kylo would do anything to win.

"I will, general," he said in an even tone. "So I suggest your hurry."

He signalled for the call to be cut and turned to exit the room. General Hux fell into step with him.

"You think that's going to work?" he asked incredulously.

"I know it is," he said.

He'd painted a picture the Republic couldn't resist looking at. They would never let someone as strong with the force as Rey end up on the dark side. It happened twice before and they weren't up for a third round. They would come for her. They wouldn't be able to resist.

"What about the Supreme Leader's orders?"

"I'm sure you have that under control."

"You're not supposed to be here," Hux said.

Kylo was supposed to be training with Supreme Leader Snoak, his training was nearly done but Hux saying that statement let him know what he needed to know. The general saw him as a threat which was in its own way a good thing but could also be bad.

"I'm needed here," Kylo said.

Things with the general had always been... so-so, they'd never liked each other (Kylo couldn't remember the last time he liked someone for them and not what they could do or gove him), that much was obvious but they always found a way to work together. He sensed that was diminishing, the events on Starkiller base had changed Hux, he hated Kylo for what he'd done. Though it hadn't really been his fault, he didn't deter Hux from placing blame much. It just never worked.

"Do whatever you have to do," Kylo said waving a hand. "I'm going out."

"Where?"

"None of your business."

* * *

The doors opened and Kylo walked into the room. Surprised, I checked the time. It was late noon and I wondered what he was doing back so soon.

"Get dressed," he said walking to the table and depositing his helmet there.

I liked how he took it off when he came back, like he was okay with being a normal person around me and not the monster they all thought he was.

 _It's his room, of course he'll be comfortable here,_ I reasoned. _It has nothing to do with you._

"I _am_ dressed," I said motioning to my clothes.

He didn't even look at me as he walked to the closet and threw it open. There were black robes all ironed to perfection that hang neatly in there but apart from pairs of the black boots he wore, that was all. He groaned in frustration and walked out of the room. He came back moments later with a bunch of clothes in his hands and dumped them on the bed.

"What are those for?" I asked.

"For me," he said. "And you."

I couldn't believe this; Kylo Ren didn't have casual wear.

I laughed and he finally looked at me but it was like he wanted to strangle me.

"What's so funny?"

I picked out what I thought were the clothes he expected me to wear from the pile and walked to the bathroom shaking my head. "You don't have casual wear," I said almost to myself.

The trousers fit well but the top was a little loose. I smoothed my hair and held it up in a single bun before splashing water and emerging from the bathroom.

My jaw dropped to the ground.

There was Kylo looking perfectly normal in a pair of dark-washed jeans and a grey t-shirt, his black boots laced and his hair parted to perfection.

"What?" he said.

It was intended to be dismissive but I could tell he wanted to hear my answer.

"It so... casual," I said.

I had never seen Kylo in anything other than his black robes and until recently, his mask, all the time. Seeing him pull off the casual look was so shocking, I almost couldn't breathe.

"Good," he said. "We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" I ground out.

"Out."

"That was helpful," I cooed sarcasm lacing my voice.

He led me out of the room.

"Not as helpful as a few glasses of alcohol are going to be."

* * *

Kylo downed another glass and shut his eyes for a second.

He was out in Jakku, mingling with ordinary people and they didn't have a damn clue who he was. The bar he had taken them to wasn't the fanciest place on the planet but it was the most popular. And even at his time of day plenty of people were drinking and were drunk already.

"What's the problem then?" I asked still nursing my first drink.

Frankly, it tasted bad but I wasn't letting Kylo think that I hadn't drank before so I settled with taking small sips occasionally.

He raised an eyebrow.

"When people drink at this time of day, something's wrong," he said.

"I don't drink to forget," he said. "I'd rather not forget."

I heard the pain in his voice and my gaze softened but it was soon erased by another swig if his alcohol.

"Why'd you make me come?"

He'd most probably want to be alone knowing him.

"You interest me Rey," was all he said.

I sipped the bitter-tasting drink and squinted. God, it tasted so bad.

"You've never drank before?" he asked.

"Not really."

Curse his observant nature. He chuckled and finished off his drink.

"What's so funny?"

"You've never drank before," he said to himself.

Haha.

He paid for the drinks and stood.

"Come," he said.

"Where to?"

"Just follow me."


End file.
